The missing half Salvatore
by addy96gonlop
Summary: I suck bad at summarizing because I give too much away so I guess read at own risk lol enjoy
1. Prologue

_What if the Salvatore Brothers had a little half sister named Isabella Marie Swan ,_

 _The mother had an affair with a man before she went missing and gave birth to beautiful girl whom was sold off to an unknown vampire_

 _What if she met Elena Gilbert before her brothers did , living a happy normal life with Zack Salvatore her descendent until they came along and she hides in the_ _shadows_


	2. Chapter one

**Okay in this story I'm no owner any character or similar plots or story line of both vampire diaries and twilight they belong to the both beautiful women who do own them I'm only doing this once I might set an reminder just to be fun about it but let's be real lol**

I **n this I'm setting this mystic falls then you'll catch on rest guys , the fact I got people favorited this I'm just excited about this story**

BELLA POV.

Okay so I'm going to give you a run down on things

The name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm youngest daughter of my mother Lillian Salvatore and Charles Swan , I had a half older brother named John Swan .

Lillian wanted to go with my father but she didn't loved him enough to go with him and he left , soon she found out she was pregnant and kept under wraps later found her husband Mr. Salvatore and he was ashamed didn't want anything to with me or so how I remember it when he sent her off away for "travel" I spent my ten years beaten by my mother and left abandoned one night and was picked up by this strange yet beautiful man since then my life was hell

Years gone I never knew this man name by the time I was seventeen this man abused so much I was left for dead only to woken up hours later alone and afraid

I guess that's enough for now , it's time for the present please

"I'm sorry Zachary but I must leave, my dearest brother are coming soon I can sense it and I can't be here " walking around my room packing thing making things seem like things were never touched at all masking my scent

So sad leave so soon I really liked here casting spells here and there and erasing all memories of me in this town except two

"I cannot be here they don't know that I exist the fact that I am living in there so call humble Home.

They don't know that their loving mother have am affair, that she was so innocent and pure " smearing and bitterness laugh at the end , trying to forget memories that hunted me

"But you can't leave " he yells "are you just going to leave like a coward " anger getting the best of him

Snarling and Lifting him up angry "not speak to me that way , don't forget who you are talking to zach , I don't do well with demands very well and make clear that you know your place nephew" guilt hit me when I saw his face

I let him down "I'm sorry" crying curling up my self together only Zachary had seen me like this "I'm sorry aunt bell I didn't mean to upset you ". Getting closer hugging me "nah it's alright, sometimes you gotta face what's in front of you , don't try to kill Damon leave him up to your uncle to handle the situation , here drink this " handling him a potion

He took it with no doubt "it is reliving potion just incase bad boy decides to be murderous , it will transfer your body to me at forks and then your daughter memory we'll be back off of Stefan compulsion and I bought you a house in where she at and I'll give you money enough to survive centuries and set up a family reunion for the both of you and you two will be safe to use the Salvatore name as it has many respect or Swan " smiling at him winking at him

His face was pure happiness give my heart so much meaning "oh well before you go I need you to sign this "

I gave a confused look of the house deed in front of me "just in case I do killed with them here the house is going to be under your name" I giggle "but Zach I'm dead only the living can keep naughty vampires out and plus your not going to die" pouting

He laughs "you do forget that you are half human because of your witch side right you matin living life, your just immortal bloodsucker called vampire and plus I'm giving this to my lawyer and I'll call him when I'm with you and then it's going to be under your name " we laughed and i cast a spell on the paper so it's absolute , only I can change it

"Well I must be going nephew be safe , I must drop by Elena for a second then I'm out of town " hugging him "I'll see you soon, don't be trouble now " I laughed "speak for your self Salvatore " smirking at him

"Get a reality check Swan " he said laughing I got into my 1969 Camaro ss it was a beast , complete restored and up to date as well

Blowing a kiss I raced to the Gilbert residence I knocked at Elena door to be answered by her dad , he gave me bad vibes always testing me knowing he have theory of me but keeps his yap shut "hello mr. Gilbert I'm a friend of Elena my I speak with Elena for a few moments " he looks at me giving me the fake smile "sure she upstairs dear" maybe wondering if I'm waiting on him to invite me in but you see I don't need that I can walk freely and I don't need a ring to be walking in the sun. "Thank you sir, excuse me " walking around him up to human speed to her room "hey Elena I need to tell you something " I yelled toward her room getting tackled by her.

"Lets go to your room I whisper heading there quietly putting up a spell making our conversation secretive changing it to a complete different topic on the person eve dropping

"I have to leave for right now, some things came up and I have to go" I said softly to her

"Why izzy !" She whine "because somethings came up and I have to go but I promise I'll come back if things go way out of hand" I smiled "just promise to never give up your things you love keep doing what you do now and as much of danger magnet you are keep a low profile " and I pulled out a flask "drinks this " she gave me questionable look "it's to keep them out of your head , just act on instinct if they try to compel you and plus no one is going to remember me here okay just you and zacky"

"Ahh I keep forgetting the world beyond my understanding " she mocks me I shove her lightly "well I can't believe it we are going to be juniors soon " I smirked "you only live once " I said winking at her

"Well I got to go here a number for only absolute emergency and here's another when you feel lonely , I'm going to miss you " hugging her "I gotta catch a long drive " kissing her forehead "bye ell " smiling "bye izz" she smirks at me I walked out

 **A/n: so what you think guys**

 **Sounds wired what is she why is she so scared to meet her siblings what's got her running**

 **Me: Damon ! Stefan ! What did you guys do to Isabella**

 **Damon : what the hell are you yelling at me I don't even know her**

 **Stefan: ? Who is she ?**

 **Me: *slaps my forehead*** 😒


	3. Chapter two

**Bella POV**

 **Now I'm heading to forks Washington the most rainiest town ever but it's quite**

 **I'm going to visit my so many great nephew as well Charlie Swan , his so many great grandfather was my half brother on my father side.**

 **When I finally tracked them down , I found out they moved to Forks Washington and became a founding family and became chief of police , I pop out every few decades to visit them , they keep the family secret very valuable it's passed down to generations to generations that's why they don't move, My lovely Nephew has a boy Ryan Swan he about seventeen years old grown to be like his father and our first witch (** **a/n:they say witch can be use in both genders so yeah so please don't kill me)**

I heard great things with my spirits around me telling me his going to do great things. see the Swan bloodline is not bond to nature like we are more powerful

Hours past I lost track I usually can make it in one day tops but I'm not going that fast I don't want to hurt my baby

I saw that I'm passing the "Welcome to Forks" sign smiling

I picked up my phone hitting the similar number I call to check up on it rang few times until I heard a very deep sleepy voice answer

"Hello?" Not sounding even awake

"You know begin In a small town with no crime whatsoever they do you keep you on you working overtime, really baby bear you need a vacation" I said

"Aunt belly" hearing their excitement

The sleepiness gone from his voice "what's new belly" I laughed "coming down to see you , I'm just heading down the old house to leave my stuff and I'm coming over" "that's great ! Actually we'll come over I want my son to introduce you to him and we can invite small party in your honor my dear niece" I groaned "but that's so short notice uncle" teasing the name "actually it's a Friday night, and you are a Swan and nothing impossible" a laugh escapes "okay it's going to be the best homecoming party anyone is going to see"

"Damn right !" "Okay well I'm almost there , I'll see you in a few hours _**Uncle**_ _**Charlie**_ "

"Sure thing _**kiddo"**_

 _ **A/n: I know it's short but it's okay**_ 😅😬 what do you think 💭

 _ **Should how should be plan out? when is she going back to mystic falls?**_

 _ **Is she going to meet the Cullens ?**_

 _ **So many unanswered questions stay tune guys to find out more ! Let me know what you think ?**_

 _ **Me: Damon why are you not paying attention! -_-/**_

 _ **Damon: *smirks***_

 _ **Me : your bad *smiling weakly ***_

 _ **Damon: you have no idea sexy voice***_

 _ **Me : *heart rate speeds up***_

 _ **Stefan: (annoyed)**_


	4. AN important

**So voting time**

 **I'm feeling a klaus/Bella**

 **But then again I'm also getting the kol vibes too**

 **But here are your choices**

 **Klaus**

 **Kol**

 **Edward**

 **Jake**

 **Jeremy**

 **Oooiii**


	5. Chapter three

**BELLA POV**

 **As I arrived the house looked well taken care of . Angela Webber grandmother and her family before them has been taking care of my house for generations now. I take of them they take of me, it's a scratch my back and I'll scratch your situation**

 **They are not completely human either they the witches in this town but they keep to themselves walking into the house I go down the hallway to my section of my rooms are. You see the house is bigger than a mansion it has up to six entrances**

 **If I could describe it in a few words it could in for you to understand it's Hogwarts and magic, they are all connected in a circular clear force field hallway that gives see outside but they can't see inside just illusion of a brick wall.**

 **you can walk outside of it but only towards the center where the inside pool is at or others room connected to the hallways in different sections. I know you it confuse it people but rarely knows this exists my whole property is fourteen acres I got my own forest too along with too**

 **I made it into my section of my bedroom I went to put up the clothes I had brought with me and organized with the rest of my collection already in my walk in which is the size of three bedrooms . There's a small invisible hallway connected to my bedroom Is where my private kitchen is.**

 **I walked there to get some stored wine bottles that are filled up with blood pouring me a glass walking around the house towards the ballroom adjusting hallways as I go for the humans**

 **the perks of being a powerful witch. As I made it towards the ballroom I took another sip of my cup**

" **What to do , what to do" saying lightly walking to the ballroom entrance, the place was gorgeous it's been a very long time I ever held a dance.**

 **As Caroline would say there's no time to waste. I began to work my magic making it gold and black theme very fancy my table to one side. Charlie wanted his friends from the Rez sitting with us**

 **Along with his trusted doctor and his family.**

 **A was done in hour everything to perfection. Made some calls in for catering, Djs , entertainment, and bouncers it took some time to convince them but money does a lot of talking theses days.**

 **Walking back to the room, getting ready for some rest. My phone rang getting frustrated**

" **Not even a few days and your already missing me ?" I said into the phone dripping with sarcasm "don't be a bitch" Elena responds "aww and where's the fun with that" "please, anyways are you seriously starting school with only one month left" I rolled my eyes "yeah!" Moaning annoyed "thanks for reminding me!" She laughs "so any cute boys" she asked**

" **Seriously, I just got here babe I haven't gotten to explore yet or even slept yet!" Snickering in the background "you can do it" "god ell , don't you got a boyfriend anyways" "I dooo or maybe I don't " "yeah , does Matt Donovan know your craziness obsession with me ?"**

" **You wish izz" "oh I know hun"**

 **I sighed "look sweetie I got to go get some sleep, my uncle is coming over with his son and I gotta get some sleep"**

" **Yeah no problem , I have go to Bonnie's, we're planning this slumber party with Caroline" "ha have fun with that" "I know too bad they can't remember you, why did you even took their memory about you" "good reason and only need to know basis" smirking knowing this annoys her but she won't push it. "Ugh! Fine! Loser bye gotta go!"**

" **Bye!" Hanging up I went to my room took a quiz shower and went to bed and I was out.**

 **Few hours later , my phone rang again but I had my good amount asleep "hello handsome" "well hello to you too kiddo"**

 **Smiling "what time should I meet you guys?" "Around one at my house and your party is going to start at six " I whistle lowly "okay but isn't he at school?" "Yeah but I'm picking him up and I pulled some strings so school out early for the ball" "well baby bear , those girls will love you , so are you telling me he doesn't have a car yet ?" Surprise "he did but it hit the bucket last week" "well he can have one of mine or his ancestors I have a bunch rebuilt and new ones he can choose from no Swan of mine is going carless here" laughing "but anyways I want to know if you wanted to stay with me for my time being here" "well I love too but we gotta get the go for Ryan, buts not going to take long to convince" "well I see you in an hour uncle" "okay kiddo just don't speed kid I'm begging you"**

" **Ah no promises nephew" hanging up before his responds. I walked to my walk in closet picking out a red 'N black girl plaid mid rise with side zippered details**

 **short shorts , black long sleeve crop top, with ablack cropped leather jacket**

 **For the shoes I put on my black velvet thigh high 6" stiletto heels. My make up was light eyeshadow, with dark red lipstick , heavy mascara and eyeliner.**

 **I know that I'm going out to see family but one gots to look their best you know**

 _ **A/n okay sorry about the wait guys it took some time to think this through especially the details of the house I'm later going to probably also put this on Wattpad for the picture my dream Swan mansion I'm not going to be editing until maybe a few more chapters in so I hoped you liked it and didn't confuse you with the house**_


	6. An2

Sorry guys I'm not holding the story

I'm determined to finish it I'm

Just so busy lately and depressed at the moment but it's not going to stop me

I'm half way done with the next chapter so be prepared lol

Xxx -adi


	7. Chapter 6

Bella POV

Heading to Charlie house wasn't so hard to find the two story pale looking house with the Chief of police cruiser parked in the driveway

Once I parked sighing to calm my nerves a bit. Just because I'm older doesn't mean it doesn't get to me I can get shy I just prepare myself first, nahh I lived for so long I don't give a rats ass anymore what people think of me.

Anyways I got off, heading to the door knocking first. There's no need to be rude

A young man, with straight brown hair just like his father came answering the door a look of confusion took over his face "yes ma'am?"

Well look my young one has manners

"yes I'm looking for your father Charlie, he's expecting me the name is Bella Salvatore " "yes ma'am just one minute "

he doesn't close the door all the way but I can hear him yell

"Dad a lady name Bella Salvatore is here for you!"

Wise boy , taught him wise but not wise enough tsk tsk waiting patiently

I heard a faint his footsteps coming towards the door

Smirking at me "Bella , great to see you again, please come in take a seat " leaving me the path to the living room

We all sat down in the chairs what a lovely house "Ryan I want you to meet Isabella, she is your cousin" smirking still "oh blah Charles you know I hate that name " pouting I turned to face him "call me Bella" extending my hand to shake his giving my smile

He took it "your my cousin?" "Yes our family tree is beyond a mystery trust me, lots of tale and secrets " winking at him he blush a deep red on his cheeks awww that's cute "anyways we are all going to get your tuxedo since your lovely dad invited the whole town to party at my house for my arrival can you believe it " rolling my eyes

"The planning was horrible last minute thing " I faked cried. "Get over it bell , your not drama queen for nothing " I pout as Ryan laughs " come on no time to waste" getting them on their feet "you are riding with me boys let's go " pushing out the door "dude that's your car !" Hmmm I like him already "yes, isn't she beautiful, runs like a star" I turn to him "wanna drive" smirking his eyes bulged out of his eyes socket and nodded furiously his head yes

"Lets go then" tossing him the keys as he ran towards the driver side "just take it slow kid" boo bear says opening the door for me "live a little uncle " I said getting in

A/n: well guys what you think about their meet up I know they were supposed to meet in her mansion but instead I changed it lasts minute can't wait for the party I smell drama coming

Hehe

Damon: I'm bored ...(rolling his eyes)

Me: well that's not my problem jerk (annoyed)

Damon: but I'm your sexy jerk (sexy voice)

Me: Stefan! Please control your brother! (Yelling across the room)

Stefan: DAMON SHUT UP !

Me: (sighs) thank you


	8. Chapter 7

We were heading my house to get ready I took them to the main entrance

Singing along to one of Taylor swift songs trying to sound horrible , laughing at each other

"Bells this is amazing, it's huge !" Smiling wickedly "I know , it gets very lonely here , you guys wouldn't mind moving in with me for a while" giving my best puppy face with Ryan

And He was a goner as soon he laid eyes on her , he already felt protective over her and smiled he looked over his dad "can we ?" Asking him . He smiled and nodded "sure, why not" Bella squealing with joy . Hurting their ears "YES! Now come we need to get ready guest are to arrive in an hour my staff is set lets go !"

In an hour I was dress in a black and gold mermaid gown with see thru nude lace gold design on the sleeves and open back and with a very sinful v nick showing a lot of cleavage thank god I developed well in the chest area I paired with it gold heels and my hair up in a very sexy messy yet elegant updo my make up dark golden smokey eyeshadow and dark red lips I put a bit of sparking perfume around my chest giving a graceful glow

A knock "Ms Salvatore , the guest are arriving and Both Mr. Swans are down " I sighed "ok I'll be down in a few minutes show the the ballroom room and I'll be there shortly " "yes ma'am"

 **With** **Charlie** **and** **Ryan**

"Ah billy I'm glad you could make it " Charlie smiling at his best friends "and you brought company " billy forcing a smile "theses are Jacob friends Sam and his fiancé Emily , Jared , embry , and Paul " he smiled "its nice finally meeting you guys, I know you guys don't like the Cullen's but tonight can we put everything aside for the sake of my niece " Jacob gave a smirk "fine Charlie only for you but I got to say where is she " looking around

"Oh just trying to make a big entrance I'm sure if it " laughing "Ryan, can you show them their table I'll be there in a sec" Ryan nodded leaving with them following him

Almost twenty minutes passed, he met and greeted until the Cullen's arrived "ah Carlisle, how are you I'm glad you could make it" the smiled "we wouldn't miss a party now would we, Chief swan I want you to meet my family Esme and our children Alice, jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward " he nodded to each of them "well come inside I show you to ballroom " while walking they talked "this is a beautiful house " esme looking around with adoration "well thanks this been in the swan mansion for generations the Cullen's looked surprised "and it's well taken care of !" Esme stopped at a painting "is this what I think it is" looking at it "yes, authentic everything here is decades old kept in good condition from the the very first swan to now" and he paused "lets go party waiting they kept quiet until they reached the table assigned to them once they enter the ballroom the smell of blood and dog disappeared with a sweet strawberry smell for meant for Bella but the pack and Cullen's found it strange and relaxing,

Strange because it messes with their sense but relaxing so they didn't have to smell each other but that made them both on their guard "billy meet dr. Cullen and his family " billy nodded to acknowledge them but with slight glare the all took a seat "Ryan have you seen bells yet" he looked up shaking his head no "where is she ?" Grunting "well uncle I thought you were more of patience man " a melody voice said

 **Back** **to** **bell** **POV** **/third**

"Well uncle I though you were more of patience man " I said giggle while walking in head held high smirking "and you sure like to make an entrance Salvatore " smirking "only cause you cause it Swan " mocking his tone he got up came to me "well here , I say go up and change but I know you aren't going to do that you look -" I stopped him mid sentence "ravishingly, gorgeous , mind blowing , beautiful, sexy" he laughs "how about egotistical " I pout "no fair " walking past him to my dearest boy "dear cousin, your father is mean " pouting seating on his lap for comfort "Isabella behave " pouting even more "not you too " I removed my self into a chair next to tall dark handsome and a blonde full of bite marks all over him I had to double take on what I saw and I kept my eyes on him I felt him feel uncomfortable I smiled weakly "I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself " looking at everyone "this is Isabella Marie Salvatore Swan this is my niece " I glared at char bear " please call me Bella" I winked at blondie still on my guard I looked over at the natives all them looked fit and muscular I'm due for nice work out my core was aroused and I winked at tall dark and handsome next to me "so what brought you to forks Bella " I thought about it " well I was living with my other uncle in mystic falls, but I decided I wanted to spend my junior year this year and spend some quality time with my family here" smiling innocent at Carlisle while sending a wink at my bear , then she looked over at the Blonde next to her and can feel is stares burning the side of her body along with the guy next to her "sorry didn't catch any other names" looking around at them mostly at the tribe making sure my cleavage showed

"Sorry, the name is Carlisle and this is my wife esme and my children Emmett, Rosalie they are both senior next year and Alice , Edward and jasper turning junior next year as well " i smiled "pleasure " showing my bright teeth to jasper "and I'm billy , this is my son Jacob and his friends Sam Emily Jared Embry and Paul " so that's his name smirking a bit too

"Well it's a pleasure, I'm sure your hungry to me it's very a bit too much" snapping my fingers for our waitress

"Now what is there fun to do in forks ?" Turning to the Cullen's side flashing bright smiles obviously flirty tone smirking

"Well , ...

 **To** **be** **continued...**

 _ **I know I cut it short but hey wanna know the answer stay tune**_

 **It's** **going** **to** **be** **a** **few** **more** **chapters** **in** **before** **things** **get** **spicy** **l**

 **And** **for** **ships** **names** **go** **ahead** **comment** **below** **and** **I'll** **chose** **a** **few**


	9. An 3 I'm sorry

I have not forgotten about you guys it's just I'm stuck at the moment and I haven't found inspiration at the moment I'm on the drawing board and I'll try to update next week


End file.
